Hetalia Hot Springs
by Xascul
Summary: The Hetalia cast is going to the hot springs in Japan's house. France is trying to peep in on the girls and chaos ensues!


Hello everyone! Here is another one-shot fic of some Hetalia stuff!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor its characters.

* * *

Hetalia Hot Springs

The nations of the world were gathering again, this time at Japan's house for a world summit on global warming and climate change. As most meetings took place in Europe or New York, coming all the way to Japan's place was an interesting experience to say the least.

They were surprised at the shear size of his house, as it was quite large and had had at least thirty rooms. For nations that have been to his place before, like America, England and Russia, they were excited as they enjoyed his good food and culture. For another nation, China, coming to his house was almost painful in a way, as they have lately seen each others as rivals, and China had to hold himself back and be civil. For Korea, and Taiwan, coming to his house was fairly pleasant as they lived at his place for some time. One of the aspects that Taiwan really enjoyed about Japan's house was the open air hot spring in the back. No other nation had that in their backyard and Taiwan remembered how Japan allowed her to use it every now and then when she was feeling really sore.

Now, with her fellow female nations, Seychelles, Liechtenstein, Belarus, Ukraine, and Hungary, she was going to show them how to enjoy a good time in a bath and forget about the troubles of the world. After getting changed and wrapping fluffy white towels around their bodies, Taiwan, Liechtenstein, Seychelles and Hungary got into the bath.

"Wow! I've never had a bath outside before! This is really fun!" Seychelles exclaimed.

The other nations nodded their hands and carefully dipped their feet in to test the water. After their bodies adjusted to the temperature, they took a few minutes to figuratively and literally soak in the sights. Liechtenstein had on a slightly nervous face, as she didn't venture out much as her brother Switzerland was a bit overprotective of her.

However, a playful splash to the face later by Seychelles loosened the tension. After a bit of playing around and splashing each other, the four of them got out their toiletries and began washing themselves.

"Hehe, I'll wash your back later Seychelles!" Taiwan said happily.

"Thank you very much Miss Taiwan, I shall do yours as well," the tanned nation replied.

"Ah, I feel I could just forget about the world conference tomorrow..." Liechtenstein said softly to herself.

"I agree that its important for us nations to relax every now and then. We don't often talk to each other just for fun these days." Hungary noted as well. She was surprised at how well Taiwan and Seychelles got along as they don't see each other often and how graciously they moved in the hot spring. Then again, being island nations and surrounded by water probably meant they were good swimmers as well. The girls were still waiting on the Slavic girls but were still having the time of their lives.

However, just outside the hot springs, two people, namely males were approaching the girls. It seems that they wanted to crash in on the party, well, namely one. The other was merely following.

"Hey France! Where are you going?" America asked quietly as he followed France around some bamboo towards the bath.

"Where else? To ze bath of course!" France said to the American as he quietly tiptoed to the bamboo fence surrounding the bath. He admitted that he was not as good a spy as his old rival, England, but he was smart enough not to get caught.

"But...but the girls are in there right now!" America protested trying to keep up with France and trying not to make too much noise.

"That's why I'm going to peek, who could rezist?" France said nonchalantly. He tiptoed up the fence, and started walking quietly around for a hole in the wall to peep through. He had to be careful not to step on any branches lest it crack and make a sound. To be truthful, he wanted to see, or at least hear how much his beloved Seychelles has developed.

"Let's see, what cute hunny can I zee from here?" France said quietly to himself.

Sadly, whenever he tried to court her or make advances on her, either she punched him, or England would cut in and claim he didn't 'deserve' her. He finally found a hole big enough and tried to peep in. His heart started to pound as he heard the next part of the conversation even though his view was obstructed.

Back at the hot spring bath, Taiwan had finished washing Seychelles' back and they were enjoying the hot water. Taiwan turned towards Hungary and Seychelles and noticed their difference in size.

"Wow Sey, Hungary, you two have such nice figures!" Taiwan commented happily.

"Oh? I'm very ordinary compared to Seychelles here," Hungary said with a slight jab at Seychelles.

"S-stop it! It..it's not all that great I swear!" Seychelles almost yelled as she became flustered as she tried to cover up her chest. Taiwan and Hungary were laughing as Sey's face became red with embarrassment.

"So....it is important to have a nice figure?" Liechtenstein chirped. She turned away and began to massage her own chest, or lack thereof.

"Well, compared to you two, I'm like an ironing board..." Taiwan said quietly to herself.

_Boing boing,_

"What's that sound?" Seychelles turned towards the sound.

France also heard as well, and tried to angle himself to see as well. He had never heard a sound like that before but it sounded like a jelly ball bouncing or something. France finally got a good angle and saw but vaguely two blonde girls walking towards the bath. He recognized the first one as Belarus, but didn't know who the girl next to her was.

_Boing boing,_

The girls turned towards the entrance to the bath and two more figures appeared at the door. They both at blonde hair, one had long, platnium hair, and the other had short hair. The sound was coming from the girl with the short blonde hair. Hungary recognized them as Russia's two sisters, Belarus and Ukraine. They also had towels wrapped around them, though Ukraine was holding on to hers a little tighter than was necessary.

"Ah, hello everyone, sorry we're late, can we squeeze in as well?" Ukraine said nervously.

"Sure! We have plenty of room!" Hungary said happily and moved aside so Belarus and Ukraine could get in as well.

As the two girls settled in the hot water, the boing boing sound seemed to disappear. Belarus wasted no time in washing herself and her older sister. Ukraine tried talking to Liechtenstein and Hungary about politics and how the two were doing since the fall of the Soviet Union. She also asked Hungary about when she might be able to submit her application to join the European Union.

"I don't think you need to worry about that any time soon. Listen, you just work on building up your economy now before worrying about joining the EU. What about you Belarus?" Hungary said to the other nation.

Belarus looked up at her with her usual expressionless face and said, "Forgive me for not wanting to join, I would much rather be with brother than you guys."

"Ah I see, oh well, you know who to talk to if you ever change your mind."

France was dying to hear that boing boing sound again, and shifted his gaze again to get a better look. All the while, America was standing beside him making sure he didn't do anything rash and kept his normally loud mouth shut.

Ukraine had finished washing up and was enjoying the water. She shifted slightly and dropped her towel slightly. As she did so, her chest also wobbled a bit and the others' jaws dropped when they realized what was making that boing boing sound. It was Ukraine's chest.

Ukraine looked around and started to get nervous like when she was around her brother.

"Uh...why is everyone staring at me?" Ukraine asked uneasily.

"Those are amazing!" Taiwan cried out.

"What?" Ukraine asked looking back and forth from nation to nation. Then she realized the girls were talking about her well-endowed assets. She never really noticed that she was big unless someone pointed it out to her, but when the realization hit that she couldn't even see her feet, then that's when it hit her. She looked down at them and instinctively tried to cover them up again with her towel.

"I know, seriously!" Seychelles said.

"Th-those are huge! Even larger than Seychelles here!" Hungary added.

"W-what?! Not you too Hungary!" Ukraine was a little shocked that her fellow 'older female' nation was also saying the same thing.

"Yes, what did you do to make them so big?" Taiwan pressed.

"Eh?! W-whatever do you mean?" Ukraine said as she grew more and more flustered.

"C'mon tell us your secret, I'm flat as a pancake! And you...you're....." Taiwan drifted off.

Ukraine tried to stammer something. She tried to tell them that she had no secret and that she merely worked hard on improving agriculture. She also noted that while many people were after her because of her assets, they also caused her shoulders to grow stiff, and her back to get sore. Now with both of them floating in the water, it removed the strain on her back and shoulders so she welcomed it. She also tried to tell the others how difficult it was to find bras and shirts to fit her size, but Taiwan and Liechtenstein didn't seem to hear her.

Belarus was about to tell them to stop embarrassing her sister anymore when she heard a cracking sound somewhere. Her sharp senses were telling her that someone was spying on them.

She told the others to be quiet and moved towards the sound. The others soon followed. France, seeing as how they caught on to them at last, bolted for cover. America however was not so lucky. His foot caught in a tree root and tripped. He got up, only to find himself surrounded by six very angry girls.

"WHAT?! YOU!!" Belarus shouted.

"I would understand it if it was that pervert France, but this is a new low even for you America..." Seychelles added as well, looking very scornfully at the American.

"I agree, its bad enough you had to ruin our economies and give us your cold, but now you have to come and peep on us too?!" a very angry Hungary said as well, her voice sounding not too different when she used to threaten Prussia a long time ago.

"What?! NO! This is a misunderstanding!" America tried to explain waving his hands around like a maniac. Unfortunately for the American, nobody believed him and Belarus was bubbling with rage. Her normally cute and expressionless face started contorting more and more with anger and hatred, and Hungary was not too far behind. As for the smaller nations, as much as they disliked America for his supposed bad behavior, seeing Belarus and Hungary in a fit of rage had the four of them significantly worried.

He turned to run away, only to receive an elbow to the back by Belarus. The other nations began pounding and kicking him as well and America was writhing in pain. Meanwhile, France was watching from a safe distance away sniggering to himself. On one hand, he did feel slightly guilty for leaving America there, and he was doing the peeping not him. Part of him wanted to come forth and say that he was the one who was peeping and not America, however....after seeing the deranged look on Belarus and Hungary, he would rather spare himself the pain.

Yep, poor America he thought to himself.

* * *

Please read and review!

A/N: Bonus points to all who get the inside jokes here. I credit Tales of Symphonia for the idea of this fic.

Taiwan has earned the title: Ironing Board!

Seychelles has earned the title: WOW!

Ukraine has earned the title: Boing Boing Bounce!

America has earned the title: Peeping Tom!


End file.
